


I Think I Might Have Inhaled You

by Madalynn_Bohemia



Series: Love Hunt Me Down [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Biting, Cause he deals with a lot, Claiming, Derek is kind of manipulative in a vulnerable way, Derek/Stiles (Teen Wolf), Dirty Talk, Families are a blessing, Families are a curse, Flashback scene, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, M/M, Makeup Sex, Marathon Sex, Massive amounts of sex, Mates, Meeting the Family, Mildly Dubious Consent, More Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nothing but love and Young Frankenstein, Oral, Peter is creepy AND wise, Self-Lubrication, Sequel, Smut, Stiles also passes out a lot, Stiles is having none of that, Stiles' body is going through some changes, Talia is wise, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalynn_Bohemia/pseuds/Madalynn_Bohemia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe and sequel to Let the Only Sound be the Overflow. </p><p>Stiles and Derek are mates, and okay, Stiles can kind of wrap his head around that. He can even kind of be okay with the whole werewolf thing. But meeting Derek's entire family/pack? Yeah, he might not be ready for that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Might Have Inhaled You

**Author's Note:**

> Title respectfully borrowed from the song Bloodstream by Stateless
> 
> In honor of the new Teen Wolf episode tonight, which also happens to be the mid season finale! Woot woot! Here you go my awesome readers! To all who commented and made me feel like a literary genius (I'm so not) And for all who asked for a sequel, I give you...a sequel!
> 
> ENJOY

Five Years Ago

  
Derek is eighteen when he smells _him_ for the first time. It's another slow Wednesday afternoon, the people of Beacon Hills going about their busy lives, paying absolutely no attention to what's really happening around them.

It hits Derek just as he's crossing the street. That _scent_. Even the rain does nothing to cover it up, and Derek's so overwhelmed that his legs stop working, and he's left standing in the middle of the road.

A blaring car horn gets him moving again, and Derek has to fight the urge to cover his ears in sensitivity. He waves to the driver, as people do in small towns before he presses on. He has to know. Has to see where that smell is coming from.

His wolf tracks it, latching onto it as if he's stalking prey, feet following where his senses lead. Interestingly enough, he's taken to the town's modest police station, the tantalizing smell emanating off the area in waves.

What _is_ that?

Derek's wolf paces and snarls, wanting to press forward, but Derek's human side isn't so sure. He has a gut-feeling that if he enters that building...if he finds out just what is producing that scent...he'll never be the same.

His wolf doesn't care, and it eventually wins.

He's crossing the parking lot and entering the police station before he even has time to gather his thoughts, or consider his actions.

There's no one behind the counter, and the phones are ringing off the hook. They must be short-staffed.

Derek suddenly can't care about that. He can't care about anything, because there, in the waiting area, is the one responsible for the delicious aroma Derek can't get out of his head.

He's just a boy. Not even in his teens yet, and as small and frail as any other child his age.

Derek feels sick. He's so young and yet he can feel the desire for him. His wolf lifts its head and howls. He wants to claim, and mark, and possess, but he has to get the hell out of here before he-

"Can you help me pronounce this word?" The kid practically yells. Derek winces, watching the boy flail a ratty paperback novel in his retreating direction. Derek turns back to him cautiously, the wolf whispering in his ear to get _closer_.

The boy is still holding the book out to him, pointing at the particular word he needed help with. Slowly and carefully, Derek moved in further. The scent was overwhelming now, and Derek's wolf was momentarily appeased that he had decided to stay.

Against his better judgment, Derek threw caution to the wind and sat down next to the current enigma in his life.

He took the book from the boy's fingers with shaking hands and swallowed all the excess saliva that had filled his mouth. His teeth were itching to elongate. To sink into pale skin.

"Tableau." He stuttered huskily, reading the word the kid couldn't fathom. The boy fidgeted, frowning in confusion as he repeated the word.

"What does it mean?" He asked, amber-gold eyes seeking out Derek's.

His wolf raged inside him, and Derek had to use every ounce of control he had to restrain it. To keep it from touching a fucking child.

"It means...a visual display. Something striking to look at."

"Oh." Stiles answered, taking the book back when Derek handed it to him, careful not to make physical contact.

"Thanks for not ignoring the question. My name is Stiles by the way."

"Derek. And you're welcome." He replied breathless, wondering why Stiles felt the need to thank someone who hadn't ignored him. He could sense the boy's loneliness, and both his wolf and his humanity were in full agreement that they did not want him to feel that way ever again.

"How old are you, Stiles?" Derek had to ask, and Stiles bucked up when he proudly informed him that he had just turned twelve.

Jesus Christ he was six years younger than him. Derek took in a stuttering breath.

"What's a twelve year old doing reading The Portrait of Dorian Gray?"

Stiles beamed. "I like books. My dad says when I'm reading it's the only time I can hold still. He says it's best if I hold still. Keeps me out of trouble. He also says I need to stop talking to strangers, but now that I know your name I guess you're not a stranger."

"And your dad is the-"

"Sheriff. Just got elected."

Of course he did. Derek was so _fucked_.

He tried to bring the conversation back around.

"Still, aren't you a little bit young to be reading something like that?"

Stiles eyed his book in confusion. "Nah. I'd rather read this then what Mrs. Benton wants us to read." He held up a thin paperback book with a smiling cat on it, underpants pulled over its head.

"I see your point." Derek grinned. Now that he was close to Stiles, surrounded by his presence, his wolf was actually more calm then before.

"Do you like to read?" Stiles asked, and Derek had to think about it. He hadn't read much since he graduated from high school recently. But now that it was brought up like this, he actually kind of missed it.

"Depends on the book." Derek answered, and Stiles nodded in understanding.

"So why are you at a police station? Did you have an emergency? Did someone break into your house?"

"No, nothing like that I just...wanted to say hi to a friend." Derek settled on, and Stiles looked almost disappointed that it wasn't more exciting. Derek took the time to scan his features, noting the kid's lengthy form and skinny limbs. The sheer amount of moles and freckles he had. His nimble fingers and fragile bones. Jesus, this was his chosen one? This little kid was destined to be his mate?

Derek stood up, pushing the chair back sharply into the wall. "I gotta get going." He said by way of explanation, and Stiles looked even more disappointed.

"But you didn't say hi to your friend."

"That's okay, I'll catch them some other time."

"Oh, well...here." Stiles held out his paperback book to him, offering it for Derek to take.

"No, that's okay I don't-"

"Take it." Stiles urged, holding the book out farther and waving it around. "I lose stuff a lot, so I have another one at home. You should read it. It's really good."

Derek's fingers closed reverently over the book, which smelled deeply of Stiles. The boy must really care for it.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked softly and Stiles waved him off.

"Yeah, go ahead. Maybe I'll finally have someone to talk to about it."

Derek held up the book in thanks, smiling softly at the boy and Stiles returned it with a goofy grin.

"Bye Stiles. And thanks."

"See ya around, Derek." Stiles called after him, and Derek left as fast as his legs would carry.

He had to stay as far away from the kid as possible, for both their sakes. It only happened three years ago, but Paige was still a fresh wound in his eyes. He couldn't allow something like that to ever happen again. Not this time. Not to Stiles.

____________

Derek went straight home, making his way into the Hale House as silently as he could manage. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. Especially Peter.

He had to get to his room-  
  
"Derek? Would you come in here, please?" A voice as gentle as a bell called from the kitchen. Derek sighed, his shoulders slumping as he did what his mother asked.

Talia always knew when something was bothering her children, and she never let her own wallow in despair for long.

Derek entered the spacious kitchen and placed the book gently on the island before leaning against it himself. He stood directly across from his mother, not quite meeting her gaze. Everyone always said he took after her, but Derek thought they were wrong. He had none of her control or grace. None of her talent.

“So I see you’ve finally found him.”

Both Derek’s human side and his wolf came to attention, eyes finally meeting his mother’s.

“You knew?” He asked in shock and Talia gave one sharp nod.

“I used to go to the hospital when his mother was sick. I would bring her things to make her more comfortable. He was always there, and he always smelled just a little bit like you.” She confessed. Derek’s head was muddled, and he was having a hard time wrapping his mind around this.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He whispered, even though a part of him already knew the answer.

“You weren’t ready to know. Not after what happened with the girl. I knew you would resent him almost, for making you feel things you weren’t ready for.”

Derek let out a sharp laugh that had nothing to do with amusement.

“He’s just a child, mom.”

“He’ll grow.” Talia soothed, coming around the counter to wrap her arms around her only son.  
  
“It’ll be harder on you then the others, finding your mate at such a young age. But I know you’re strong enough to handle this. You’re the only one strong enough to wait.”

“I should leave.” Derek heard himself say, but Talia was already shaking her head.

“You would be leaving him unprotected. If I can easily sense he’s yours others will be able to as well. We’re a big pack, Derek, and there are some rival packs out there that see us as a threat. They’ll hurt him to get to you, and by hurting you they’ll get to me. You have to stay and watch over him.”

It sounded more like she was asking him to stay and torture himself. Being around Stiles without being able to claim him as his wolf wanted would be an exercise in will and mental strength.

“I know you can do it.” Talia whispered again, pulling back to look into Derek’s eyes. “Most wolves wouldn’t have the power to leave their mates alone once finding them. You did, Derek. You put him above your own needs.”

Derek took in a deep breath and nodded. She was right, even if the idea of staying in the same town as Stiles terrified him. He didn’t have as much faith in his abilities as she did.

“That’s my beautiful boy.” Talia praised, her wolf going into mother-mode as she fiddled with his hair. “Now go upstairs and get cleaned up before the others see you like this.”

Derek nodded, and left her in the kitchen to do as he was told, taking The Portrait of Dorian Gray with him.

_____________

The book was sitting unthreateningly on his nightstand, emitting a softer, more bearable version of Stiles’ scent. Derek glared at it before picking it up and opening it to the first page.

He sat in his room for hours, ignoring his hunger and his exhaustion, reading the book from cover to cover, remembering how much he enjoyed losing himself in another world.

Stiles had scribbled columns of notes in the margins, his neat block letters almost chaotic in their questions.

_What does this mean?_

_Is that even possible?_

_Could wanting something this much really make a person resort to murder?_

_I think this guy is in love with Dorian._

_Okay, I know this guy is in love with Dorian._

_Poor guy. Unrequited love sucks. He’s so not into you._

_Geez dude, obsessed much?_

_Is that even a word?_

_Ew, gross. Seriously?_

_This book is all kinds of disturbed!_

_Okay, it’s a good book, but it still has major issues. YOU have major issues Mr. Oscar Wilde._

_So, I just googled Oscar Wilde and his life kind of sucked so I can excuse his issues I guess._

_This book isn’t gonna end well, is it?_

_Nope, definitely not_.

Derek found himself actually chuckling at half the shit the kid wrote. He was more enraptured by what Stiles had to say rather than what Oscar Wilde was trying to get across. But that was to be expected.

When Derek finally set the book down, finished with all that there was, he felt a sort of sadness, and promised himself a trip to the library at his earliest convenience. Maybe he’d actually found something he could do with his life. Maybe he should take more literature and English classes when he decided to attend college.

Stiles would like that. It would give them something to talk about.

_____________________

Present day

Stiles was going out of his mind. Literally being driven slowly insane. _Agonizingly_ slow. Like a snail...

It had been nearly three days since the water park and he hadn’t seen Derek once. No contact. No hide or hair. Nothing. Not since they parted ways at the bus.

There were no calls. No texts or emails. No midnight rendezvous at the local cemetery; or wherever werewolves liked to have midnight rendezvous at. Stiles wasn’t an expert, but he had been googling the subject a lot lately. It was fascinating stuff. And by fascinating he meant it induced heart-stopping terror and excitement.

Still, Stiles was missing Derek, and that had him feeling like a lovesick girl and he didn’t much like feeling like a lovesick girl, and Derek was avoiding him, wasn’t he? He had so been used. Wham, bam, thank you for your virginity, we’re done now.

Stiles had always feared it would be like this. People saw him as awkward and didn’t much like sticking around, and damn it, he was not upset. He would just pick up his neglected pieces, put himself back together again and forget any asshole with the name Derek Hale had ever existed.

He could do that. Totally. No problem.

Stiles’ eyes landed on Ollie and he felt like pulling his hair out. God damn _it_.

“You’re upset.”

Stiles’ neck received whiplash from how fast he turned it to gape at the fact that Derek Hale was currently climbing through his window. Of course he would show up in the middle of a mental break. Of course.

“Why are you upset?” Derek asked, standing to his full height and sending Stiles’ emotions into overload. Stiles actually jumped off his bed and leapt into Derek’s arms, legs wrapping around his hard waist, arm encircling his neck. He was forgetting to reign in the part of him that could be hazardous and overwhelming to civilians.

“Jesus, Derek where the hell have you been?” Stiles demanded into the older man’s lips, teeth pulling at his full bottom one. Derek let out a mixture between a growl and a whine.

“Finals at school.” He answered, licking into Stiles’ mouth as his hands came up to cradle his face.

“You couldn’t call?” Stiles demanded, hating that he sounded hurt. Derek actually grinned against his swollen lips.

“You never gave me your number.” He said in amusement and Stiles felt his stomach sink in guilt.

“Oh. Right, yeah I guess that’s my bad.”

Derek’s lips moved to his ear, running them over the lobe before opening up to take it inside.

“I tried stealing Cora’s phone to get it, but she kept hiding it from me. She refused to let me have it.”

“Why?” Stiles moaned, not needing to be quiet since his dad was working a late shift.

“She’s evil.” Derek’s voice rumbled, sending pleasant vibrations into Stiles’ body. “Couldn’t stay away from you any longer, though. Had to come see you.” He attempted to explain, and Stiles was all for anything that allowed Derek to be here with him.

Derek nuzzled into his throat, taking a moment to inhale their mingled scents.

“I told my family about you. They want to meet you.”

Stiles’ breath stuttered, having nothing to do with desire. He was suddenly very nervous, as if the entire Hale clan was in the room with them now, watching. Judging.

Derek actually chuckled. “Relax, they’re all going to like you.”

“That’s not the general response people have when they meet me.” Stiles rambled, pulling back to look into Derek’s shining blue eyes. He wasn’t ever sure if he would get used to that. The glowing blue signaling a lapse in control, exposing his desire. It did traitorous things to Stiles’ body.

Derek set him down, still keeping his hands in physical contact.

“They’ll like you because you’re mine, and because _I_ like you.”

“That sounds like cheating.” Stiles said, going over to his computer desk to sit down while Derek got comfortable on his bed.

“You don’t have to be nervous.” The wolf repeated again, trying to soothe its mate. “I’ll be with you the whole time.”

Stiles took a breath in and nodded. He could do this. He could meet a whole family of werewolves, no problem. It’s not like they were planning on eating him for dinner, or anything.

Right?

Derek was reclining against his bed now, and holy hell, Stiles had to look away before he did something embarrassing. He turned to his computer, suddenly wondering if wolves could smell things like...oh, fear and desire?

"Just out of curiosity, but how well would you say your sense of smell is?" Stiles asked tactfully, scrolling down another research page on his laptop.

Derek didn't answer him. Refusing to speak a word until Stiles looked his way. With a sigh, Stiles finally gave in and turned.

Derek had Stiles' favorite pillow resting against his abdomen while he stared at Stiles with an arched brow. His face grew hot as he watched Derek's hand come up to trace the sharp edge of the cushion. It was the exact spot Stiles had sunk his teeth into that very morning to muffle his noises while he jacked himself off.

He’d been doing that a lot lately. More so than what was probably normal for a teenage boy. His body was in a state of constant demand for Derek. Like a craving or severe addiction. But Derek hadn’t been around lately and Stiles was left to resort to his right hand. And fingers. So many fingers...

"Why do you ask?" Derek inquired quietly, for once not growling as his head slightly turned inquisitively, eyes sharp and tracking the flush spreading over Stiles' cheeks, neck, ears and chest.

Damn it.

Stiles shrugged before turning back to his computer screen. He just couldn't stand to look at Derek when he was like _that_. Not if he wanted to stay sensible.

But maybe sensibility was overrated.

"This website says that sense of smell is a wolf's most heightened sense. That they can smell up to 1.75 miles away. Is that true? Can you really smell that well?"

Stiles sincerely hoped not. Because then Derek could smell the wadded up shirt in his hamper that he'd used to clean the come and fluid off his hands this morning. He’d been forced to wash his entire bed set, now that his ass saw fit to leak lubricant whenever he got too aroused for Derek. It was a bitch to get out of the sheets. He wondered if Derek could smell that too.

"I've never tested it out in terms of distance." Derek answered from somewhere behind Stiles. No doubt still on his bed as if it were his own. "But I'm pretty sure my sense of smell is better than the average wolf."

Stiles couldn't help but grin at his lover’s confidence.

"You're that sure of your abilities?" He asked, unable to stop himself from turning in his chair, eyes once again landing on Derek's relaxed and stretched form, hands still caressing his pillow in ways that shouldn't be legal. Derek smirked at him. An actual almost smile.

"Come here." He said, voice firm but giving the slightest hint of it being a request. Stiles watched as Derek sat up, crossing his legs to open up a space for Stiles to sit in front of him.

Stiles stubbornly remained where he was, Derek's green eyes boring into him. He didn't ask again, just patted the spot in invitation, looking pointedly back at Stiles.

Stiles sighed, pushing out of his computer chair before climbing onto his bed to sit across from the other man.

"Don't move." Derek warned him, keeping his gaze until Stiles nodded in understanding. Even with Stiles' usual inability to not fidget, he found himself giving an effort to obey.

Stiles' eyes widened ridiculously big when Derek leaned forward, nostrils flaring as he inhaled directly in front of Stiles' chest, nose pressing into the fabric of his shirt.

"W-what are you doing?" He demanded in a panicked whisper.

"Hush." Derek responded gently, moving slightly to the right to sniff at the crook in Stiles' elbow. That shouldn't feel good. It really shouldn't.

"I Know that a girl touched you here." He said, fingers encircling Stiles' left wrist to lift his arm up towards his nose before inhaling again, tracing along the sensitive skin of his inner elbow.

"She was wearing some kind of perfume that smells like vanilla." Derek remarked, moving further up along Stiles' arm.

"H-Heather." Stiles stuttered, remembering once Derek mentioned the vanilla part.

"Why was she touching you?" Derek asked absently, trying to make it sound like an off-hand comment of little consequence, but Stiles could hear an underlying hint of anger. Of possession.

"She wanted m-my history notes." He answered, voice cracking embarrassingly.

Derek let out an appeased grunt, continuing his perusal of Stiles' skin.

"You fell on the ground here." He whispered, shifting and pulling Stiles forward until he could get to his back, right behind his left shoulder blade. "I can smell fresh cut grass and wet earth."

"Lacrosse. We had our end of the year game earlier today." Stiles hissed by way of explanation, not even dreaming of asking Derek to stop. The wolf moved himself until he was once again directly in front of Stiles, mere inches away and getting closer.

Stiles leaned back as Derek moved in, watching as the corner of the his mouth twitched in a reluctant smirk.

"Don't move." He reminded him, and Stiles fought to hold still. Derek was maybe a centimeter from his lips, deep forest eyes never leaving Stiles' as he inhaled the air, finally breaking the gaze out of necessity.

All the oxygen left Stiles in a rush as Derek closed the distance, nose nuzzling into his jaw and just below his lips.

"For breakfast you had buttered toast and eggs. You ate fries for lunch, and drank milk."

"I like milk." Stiles whispered softly in a daze, and Derek exhaled his surprised amusement on a sharp breath.

"I know you do."

Stiles sat frozen, slightly trembling while Derek continued to sniff him. Why, Stiles wasn't sure. He'd already proven his point.

The wolf was lost somewhere around his neck, nudging at his hairline before his fingers came up to gently tug on the strands.

"You took a shower today. Two showers. One in the morning and one after practice." He inhaled deeper. "I can smell the fragrance of your soap, as well as the sweat beneath that, overlaid with your natural scent."

"And...what do I smell like? Naturally, I mean."

Derek moved back enough until he was once more looking into Stiles' wide, golden-brown eyes.

"Wild." Derek answered on a barely-there whisper. "Undomesticated and free. Erratic, like a thunderstorm. That smell that hits the air just before it rains. That's you, Stiles."

"Oh." Stiles breathed, not knowing what else he could possibly say to that. Derek didn't seem to mind.

“You also smell like me. Just enough to make it known to others that you’re mine.”

Stiles couldn’t stop the moan that escaped him at that. He watched as the older man once again lifted up his hand; the right one this time, and brought it up to his nose and mouth.

“During Chemistry your lab partner spilled something right here.” Derek commented, tracing the bone in Stiles’ wrist.

“Sodium bicarbonate." Stiles answered breathless. "How do you know I wasn’t the one who spilled it?” And Derek looked at him amused.

“You managed to spill it on your dominant hand, then?” He questioned, and Stiles felt like an idiot. But then Derek was caressing his skin with achingly soft touches and the feeling promptly vanished.

"I can smell your pencil on these three fingers." Derek informed him, separating his thumb, index and middle finger from the rest. "Made of wood, not plastic."

Stiles' heart fluttered, and since when did he find pencil-talk sexy?

"One of your ink pens broke and marked you here." Derek added, lifting Stiles' hand up so he could show him the exact spot. It was the fleshy part of his palm, just beneath his thumb. "You washed it away, though."

Derek's fingers were absently tracing his wrist, and Stiles watched as if hypnotized as the wolf brought his hand a breaths hair away from his lips again, inhaling every inch of flesh he could get to.

"You touched yourself." Derek suddenly groaned out, a pained sound that was too loud in the quiet, and Stiles felt like he was about to spontaneously combust. His heart was pounding uncontrollably loud in his ears and he was embarrassed that Derek could smell it on him so easily.

"You brought yourself off...two-no, three times today."

Stiles was choking on air. Literal air and choking, too much saliva in his mouth, which was not helping.

He was going to die from asphyxiation, no doubt about it, because Derek decided it was a good idea to lick along his fingers, dark tongue sneaking out to curl around him and get a taste of the frightened boy before him. Stiles felt like prey, and Derek was definitely a predator. He was frozen at the wolf's mercy, or lack thereof.

Derek was coating his fingers with hot breaths and dripping saliva, groaning in what sounded like disappointment.

"I can barely taste it on you anymore. Faint, from all the times you washed your hands and showered today, covering it up with soap."

Stiles had the sudden ridiculous urge to apologize for his strict hygiene.

But that was beyond bizarre and so he didn't.

"But." Derek started, looking back up into Stiles' eyes, and Stiles swallowed audibly loud, because Derek's own eyes were glowing a bright aqua color. "There is one place you didn't wash as thoroughly.”

They held each others’ gazes as Derek lowered his mouth, sealing wet heat over the skin just above his wrist, lips opened wide as he practically devoured him. Stiles could feel the lengthened fangs teasing along his sensitive flesh, careful not to add too much pressure.

Derek’s tongue was doing indescribable things to him, and Stiles was learning that he was more sensitive in places that were less obvious, and that was strange, because you would think that he would know his own body better than Derek Hale seemed to. Obviously not, but you would think...

Stiles was moaning uncontrollably, squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn’t look anymore. Derek was...it was too much...he was going to...

“Don’t.” Derek whispered, pulling off of him, and Stiles didn’t know whether to breathe a sigh of relief or regret.

“Don’t do that. Keep your eyes open. Keep them on me.”

Stiles listened, surprisingly, because it sounded like a request, which was off coming from Derek-you-better-do-what-I-say-Hale.

“Good.” Derek praised, bringing Stiles wrist to his cheek and _rubbing_. Stiles teeth bit into his bottom lip at the burn from Derek’s stubble, and Derek’s eyes lit up as he read the pleasure and pain in Stiles' expression.

“I can smell your cock on your wrist, where it bumped up against your skin, here.” He licked a long stripe up his forearm, following the vein that was diverting blood south, making Stiles' member hard and heavy in his sweatpants. It was too fast. He was lightheaded and dizzy, and god, but he never wanted Derek to stop.

“I can smell your arousal. Not just your arousal now, but earlier in the day, when you brought yourself off _three times_. Jesus Stiles.” Derek’s eyes were watching him closely, something almost dangerous lurking there.

“What were you thinking about?”

 _Oh_ sweet lord, _really_?

Stiles’ mouth opened and gaped like a fish. He didn’t want to answer that. He was not going to answer that.

“Stiles.” Derek said warningly, already back to growling, and Stiles whimpered. Practically sobbed.

“I was-” Stiles tried, distracted by Derek nibbling along the sensitive skin of his inner arm. “It wasn’t...I just-”

“Stiles.” Derek said again, words ghosting along his flesh, tone softer this time, and Stiles fought to calm his thundering heart.

“Knots.” Stiles choked out. “Knotting. I was researching knotting.” He confessed, wanting nothing more than to die a quick death as an embarrassed flush changed the hue of his skin.

Derek, on the other hand, looked sadistically pleased and utterly wrecked at the same time.

“Do tell.” He whispered huskily, going back to the crease of Stiles’ elbow, working his way up at a torturously slow pace.

“I was r-researching wolves...and I found some information on the m-mating process...and I just- I...”

“You liked it.” Derek hissed in an almost accusation. Just when Stiles thought he couldn’t get any more humiliated.

“I-”

“Say it.” Derek demanded, tongue tracing the freckles dotting his skin. “It made you hot. Had you hard and leaking in your pants.”

Stiles moaned, feeling utterly shredded on the inside because he was hard and leaking in his pants right now, and damn but he was going to have to wash the sheets again.

Stiles was floating away. A balloon without a tether, drifting into the sky...

“I wanna hear you.” Derek ordered, bringing him back, anchoring him. “Wanna hear you admit it.”

“Yes.” Stiles gasped. The word practically ripped out of him. “It got me hot, and hard, and wet just thinking about it. Jesus, _Derek_. Ever since the pool I can’t stop leaking when I think about you and I keep fucking soaking my bed-” The last part was said as a whine.

Derek was at his shoulder now, teeth tracing the healing bite he’d given him nearly three days ago, scraping along his skin and drawing welts in their wake, tongue snaking out to follow and soothe.

“Whose knot?” Derek asked suddenly. Utterly serious. It left Stiles confused, blinking awkwardly as he looked up at the wolf towering over him.

“Stiles.” Derek started again, voice firm, and that made Stiles want to ask what he’d done wrong. “Whose knot were you thinking about? Who were you fantasizing about when you came? Who was it?”

Oh. _Oh_.

Was Derek really going to make him say it? He already knew...

He didn’t wanna talk about this. Part of him; the extremely self-conscious and unconfident part, felt like Derek was just pulling a prank on him. As soon as he got his answer he’d be out the window again, laughing his pretty head off. Back to ignoring him.

Stiles didn’t want to be laughed at. He was laughed at enough, and if Derek was the one doing the laughing, he couldn’t-

He just couldn’t.

Stiles did the only thing he could think of. He bolted. Or he tried to, at least. He didn’t even make it off the bed, unsurprisingly. Derek’s arm caught him around the middle, slamming his back hard against his own chest, muscles like stone.

Stiles squirmed, putting up a resistance as he tried to break free. It was laughable when pitted against Derek’s strength.

“Let me go.” Stiles demanded, not joking anymore, but Derek wouldn’t give in so easily.

“Stiles, calm down.” He ordered through gritted teeth, and Stiles hated the way he said his name with the amount of authority he put into the syllables, making him want to obey.

He spent half his energy trying to fight against that urge. To just roll over and bare his neck in submission. Stiles refused, but it left him feeling drained, mentally and physically with the effort.

Stiles struggled in Derek’s lap, feeling the unmistakable hardness pressed against the cleft of his ass, and Christ how could he forget how big he was.

Stiles could feel a rumbling vibration resonating in Derek’s chest, breaking out past his lips right next to Stiles’ ear as he moaned in pleasure.

“Stop that.” Derek bit out, grabbing Stiles’ hips in his hands to force him immobile, as if Stiles were distracting him on purpose.

“Let me up.”

“No.” Derek denied, one hand releasing him to snake into Stiles’ hair, using his grip to tilt Stiles’ head the way he wanted, making him bare his neck.

Stiles trembled as Derek licked up his throat, dragging his tongue to the sensitive lobe of his ear before taking it between his teeth.

“Just tell me, Stiles.” Derek tempted softly, tone insinuating that he could be trusted. That he wanted nothing more than to hear Stiles’ answer from his own mouth, even though he already knew it himself.

“Whose knot was it? Who got you hot, and hard, and wet.” Each word was emphasized with a thrust of Derek’s hips.

“Fuck.” Stiles drawled on a moan. “Oh god, it was you, okay? Yours. Are you happy, asshole? As if you already didn’t know. Your knot! Only you could drive me this crazy, because I belong to you, and only you...” Stiles babbled, pushing down to meet Derek’s thrusts, hands itching to cup his aching dick and give it some friction.

“Please just touch.” Stiles begged, and Derek growled behind him. “Just touch me.” This was it. He was sure of it. Derek was finally going to claim him again, giving him just what he needed. But like always, Derek proceeded to do the unexpected.

“Not until you tell me why you’ve been fighting me. Why you’re so upset.”

“Damn it, Derek.” Stiles gasped, sounding tortured. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?” His hips pushed brutally against Derek’s, actually growling out an answer to his own question, sounding more like a wolf than the _actual_ werewolf in the room. “Of course you don’t.”

Stiles' back arched of its own accord, throwing his head back onto Derek's shoulder as a cry was wrung from his lips while his skin continued to set itself on fire.

“You have no idea what I’m going through. What’s happening to my body. It’s like...the longer you’re away, the more it takes over. This need that I have for you...and it doesn’t let me go. Doesn’t let me think-”

Stiles was a writhing mess in his arms, and Derek wasn’t even doing anything. Just the contact was enough to set him into overdrive.

“And then you were gone, and you didn’t come back. Didn’t touch me. I couldn’t hear you. Couldn’t feel you or smell you there was nothing-”

Derek’s stomach sank and he tightened his hold over Stiles’ waist, listening to the boy whimper in his arms.

“You were just gone...and I was so sure you weren’t coming back.”

Derek’s guilt hit him with such force that his wolf whined into Stiles’ throat. He’d neglected his mate at such a crucial time, throwing Stiles into confusion as he was left to deal with the changes his body was going through alone.

“I’m sorry.” Derek whispered into his sweating flesh. “I haven’t been taking very good care of you, have I? It wont ever happen again, Stiles. I promise.” Derek begged, and Stiles was nodding his forgiveness and acceptance passionately.

“I can give you what you need.” Derek swore, his hand falling into his mate’s lap, fingers searching for their prize, squeezing and stroking the hardness they found and Stiles mewled in pleasure.

"I can still smell the saliva on your pillow, right where you bit down. Were you trying to stay quiet? You always do make so much noise."

As if on cue, Stiles bit his lip to try and stifle a moan, like his body was proving Derek right.

"No, don't." Derek demanded gently, fingers coming up to cup Stiles' chin, massaging until his jaw relaxed and released its grip. "I wanna hear you. I like it." Derek assured, and that had Stiles moaning all over again.  
  
"I can smell you. Your come on the fabric of your shirt. It’s mixed in with the rest of your clothes in your hamper, but it was the first thing I could smell when I came in here." Derek admitted. "You know what it did to me?"

Stiles was frantically shaking his head, coming even more undone, but Derek held him securely, kept him from shattering into millions of tiny pieces.

"It got my hard as soon as I climbed through the window, before I even got both feet on the ground."

"Derek." Stiles hissed, body unraveling in his arms.

"Shh, it's okay." Derek soothed. "I got you."

Stiles’ hips were gyrating, trying desperately to do anything that would release the ache in his abdomen. Derek flipped them, maneuvering their bodies until he had Stiles face down in the bed clothes. This position mirrored the same one he’d been in this morning when he’d bit his pillow out of desperation to stay quiet.

Derek was systematically removing him of his clothes, and Stiles tried to help, he really did, but his fingers refused to work, damn it.

“It’s okay.” Derek soothed, tossing his shoes and socks somewhere as he practically ripped his pants off. “Just relax and let me take care of you.” Derek pulled his shirt up and over his head, and Stiles was able to lift his shaky arms to make it easier for him. Derek _did_ rip his boxer-briefs off then. Literally tearing the fabric, and Stiles’ bare skin was introduced to the frigid air.

He shivered, but it didn’t matter for long because Derek was lying over top of him, naked and warm, and how did he get undressed so quickly?

Stiles moaned in pleasure, his body content to have his mate this close. Derek was placing open-mouthed kisses along the knobs of his spine, traveling over the wings of his shoulders before moving down to his lower back.

“Derek?” Stiles hissed when he moved even lower, fingers spreading his cheeks with an obscene noise due to how much he was leaking in preparation for Derek to enter him.

“Hush.” Derek consoled, holding him open for his viewing pleasure. “I wanna see.”

Stiles whined into his pillow, eyes clenched shut as he fought his embarrassed reaction to get up and hide.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Derek whispered, leaning down close enough that Stiles could feel his hot breath on his wet skin.

“Derek?” Stiles screeched again, because he could _feel_ Derek moving in.

“Just wanna taste you.”

And then Stiles was sobbing in pleasure as Derek’s tongue entered him in a sharp thrust, mouth sealing over his opening to apply powerful suction. He was coming undone. His eyes were rolling up into his head and his hips were fucking against his mattress like an animal in heat.

Derek’s tongue was doing unthinkable things. Thrusting in and out, swirling inside and along the rim before sinking back into him, flicking teasingly. Derek went back to sucking, devouring him like he were the most delicious thing on earth, and Stiles was losing his mind.

“Derek, I’m going to-”

And Derek was growling into his hole at Stiles’ words and that was it. Stiles was coming with a torn out scream, his body convulsing as he released against his sheets. His dick was red and hard and sensitive as he continued to hump his mattress, pushing his ass back into Derek’s face as much as he would allow. The man’s stubble was heavenly, and his tongue was his messiah.

Stiles’ body collapsed in the mess he made, and he couldn’t even be bothered to feel grossed out. Derek pulled back, and Stiles used the last of his strength to eye him over his shoulder. It was a bad idea. Derek’s face was glistening with his own saliva and all the fluid secreting from Stiles’ body. It had Stiles getting hard again unbelievably fast.

“Fuck, Derek.” Stiles winced, hand shooting between his legs to press against the sensitive skin.

Derek watched him, becoming even more wrecked with desire.

“Can’t wait anymore.” He growled, forcing Stiles to his knees, knocking his legs apart even wider to make room. Stiles went willingly, canting his hips up in invitation and Derek snarled with want.

“Tell me you’re ready.” Derek demanded, not waiting before shoving three fingers into his entrance. Stiles cried out, trying to find his voice as Derek became distracted by watching his fingers sink in over and over again.

“I...I’m ready.” he gasped. “I’m ready...Derek...”

Derek pulled his fingers out and positioned himself, cock in one hand while the other gripped Stiles’ hip, pulling him back onto his aching arousal. Stiles moaned when the swollen head rubbed against him, smearing lube and pre-come in its wake.

“Don’t want you...to be gentle.” Stiles gritted out, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Derek’s reply was a powerful thrust, hard enough to allow him to fully seat himself inside Stiles, balls deep.

Stiles’ back was arching, and he let out a sobbing cry of pleasure that had Derek huffing against his shoulder, the clawed fingers of one hand tangling into his hair to pull.

Derek rocked them together, swiveling his hips in smooth circles that were driving Stiles mad. The head of his dick bumping into his prostate before moving away to repeat the loop, over and over again. Stiles was trying to shove back to get the speed he wanted, but Derek held him easily in place.

“You can’t!” He cried in outrage. “You have to let me-”

But Derek was quieting him, changing his pace so he was diving in with slow, deep, long thrusts.

“You have to let _me_.” Derek argued. “Let me do this for you. I can keep the chaos at bay.”

Stiles wanted to argue, because Derek was the chaos, and he was the one lost in it. Totally and completely lost.

Derek’s hands were running all over his body. Up and down his sides, going around his chest to tweak his sensitive nipples, dipping down low between his legs to squeeze his leaking cock. All the while Stiles couldn’t stop the needy noises from escaping his throat.

When he was a complacent shivering mess in Derek’s arms, no longer fighting against his dominance, Derek gave him what he wanted, pulled back and rammed in with enough force and speed all the air left Stiles’ body in a rush, and he was shoved further up the bed.

Stiles cried out as Derek continued to pound into him, over and over, in and out, in and out. It was the highest feeling in the world, and Derek was letting him fly...

But then Derek pulled out completely, and Stiles was falling, whining at the loss, feeling utterly empty.

“Hush, love.” He whispered, Stiles couldn’t see him but he sounded wrecked. “I wanna see.”

Derek opened him up again, keeping his cheeks spread, and watched as his dick sank in inch by torturous inch, filling him up and making his arms give out from under him, ass still in the air as Derek picked up speed, watching his progress the entire way.

“Wish you could see this.” Derek growled. “God, just look at yourself. How you take me.”

Stiles’ head was thrashing and his headboard was smashing rhythmically into the wall like a metronome. Stiles’ eyes were rolling up into his head as he continued to whimper into the pillows. Derek ran his hand up his spine before he leaned down to press himself over his entire back, heat and sweat making Stiles squirm as the angle was changed and his prostate was assaulted.  
  
“I can smell how close you are again. Ever wonder why I can make you come so much?” Derek growled, elongated teeth scraping threateningly over his previously marked shoulder.

Stiles was shuddering uncontrollably, body wracked in tremors.

“Your body doesn’t want to stop until I’m satisfied, Stiles. But I _always_ want you, so I’ll _never_ be satisfied.”

And with that promise, Derek’s teeth were sinking into his flesh again, his canines forced into a tiny sharpened point so they didn’t go in too deep, but it was enough. Stiles was coming again, hot ropes shooting into almost the exact same spot as before, and Derek was swelling inside him. Sealing him shut and filling him with his burning release.

Derek was snarling into his throat, continuing to shove his hips inside even though the knot hindered his range of movement. Stiles cried out, not sure his body would be able to handle the pure unfiltered pleasure Derek was making him feel.

“You can handle it.” Derek promised, showing no signs of slowing down, even though he was still coming inside of him.

Derek shifted, jostling his cock inside of Stiles so the knot pulled uncomfortably on his rim. Stiles hissed in slight pain, but it sent a spark of arousal up his spine. Derek gasped as well, as if he could experience what Stiles was feeling. Maybe he could.

Derek had them both on their sides, chest to back, and Stiles’ body was pliant as his leg was lifted into the air, thigh held up by Derek’s strong grip, keeping his mate spread. He started to rock steadily into him, pressing slickly into his sweet spot and making him mewl.

“You make me lose control.” Derek moaned, lips tracing along his bloody shoulder, tongue coming out to tease and taste. “You make me never want to stop.”

Stiles wanted that and at the same time, feared it. He could see them becoming mindless animals, fucking until one or both of them dropped from exhaustion. It sent another electric shock of arousal coursing through his bloodstream.

“You like that idea, don’t you?” Derek growled into his ear, hips thrusting more brutally as his knot allowed more give.

Stiles nodded frantically, hips shoving back to meet Derek’s, his body overrun with sensation.

“I’ll keep you locked away where only I can see you. Can have you. Take you, and fuck you and make you mine always.”

Stiles was sobbing in pleasure and Derek’s clawed hand came down to tug at his cock, making him see nothing but hazy white. His hand went further down between his legs, dangerously circling around his swollen rim, right where they were joined, adding the slightest hint of pressure, threatening to sink in.

It was enough to undo him. Stiles screamed, body jerking violently in Derek’s hold as he let himself fall over the edge one more time.

He kept falling, down into unconsciousness, but he knew Derek would be there. Derek would always be there...

_________________

When Stiles awoke it was with a groan. He was sore and his body ached something fierce and Jesus, was he old enough to throw out his hip?

“Hi.” Derek said softly above him, fingers carding through his hair, and even though Stiles was exhausted and it was all Derek’s fault, he couldn’t help flashing the man a genuine smile. Derek returned the gesture, looking relieved to see Stiles awake.

“Is this gonna be a thing with you? Passing out whenever we have sex?”

Stiles scoffed. “If you insist on fucking me within an inch of my life each time, then yes. It’s going to be a thing.”

Derek grinned. “Fair enough.” He moved in closer, actually wrapping himself around Stiles in what felt suspiciously like a hug. Stiles mentally shrugged and held on just as tight.

“I don’t think it’s good for us to be separated that long.” Stiles said suddenly serious, referring to the three day absence. “Well, I know it’s not good for _me_. I got kind of crazy towards the end.”

Derek tensed in guilt and he pulled back until he could look into Stiles’ honey-brown eyes.

“It’s not good for me, either.” He whispered, remembering how his family had avoided his stormy moods for the past three days. “It wont happen again, Stiles. I promise. We’ll figure something out.”

Stiles nodded in relief and burrowed deeper into Derek’s warmth.

“You’re amazing.” Derek suddenly blurted, and Stiles looked up at him with wide eyes. “No one else would be able to handle all this as well as you have.”

Stiles looked sheepish. “I don’t feel like I’m handling it all that well. Sometimes I think I’m gonna wake up in an institution or something with a nurse telling me I talk to my invisible boyfriend while making inappropriate noises.”

“You’re not crazy.” Derek declared, and Stiles snorted.

“You’re the only one who can probably say _that_ with a straight face.”

Derek glared and Stiles bit his nipple, laughing when Derek let out a hiss.

“You can keep complimenting me if you want.” Stiles offered cheekily, and Derek pulled him deeper into his arms.

“You smell delicious.” Derek rumbled against his neck, and Stiles smirked.

“Keep going.”

“You make me laugh, and my sisters enjoy telling me that I can’t even figure out what a sense of humor is.”

“They sound wise.” Stiles murmured, laughing when Derek swatted at him. “Keep going.”

“You make me feel whole, which is something I never thought I’d be allowed to have.” Derek confessed on a whisper, and Stiles was sinking deeper into exhaustion.

“Keep going...” He sighed out softly, lids fluttering closed.

“You make me want to be a better person.” Derek proclaimed, pulling Stiles’ sleeping form closer to himself as he settled, allowing his body to relax and shut down. “You feel like home.”

___________________

Stiles was standing in front of the Hale house, gaping at the sheer size of it. It was like...a manor, or an estate...or something.

“Does it have secret passageways?” Stiles asked before he could keep his mouth in check.

Derek was smiling at him, chest shaking in quiet mirth. “Secret passageways?”

“Yeah, you know, like clue? Ever seen Young Frankenstein? Behind ze bookcase?”

Derek’s expressive brows rose and Stiles sighed in disappointment. “You’re so watching that with me if I make it out of this.”

“You’ll do fine.” Derek soothed, grabbing Stiles by the hand to start their trek up the graveled path. Stiles almost wanted to dig his feet in and resist, but he forced himself to be a big boy about this and continued moving, fingers intertwining with Derek’s.

If the place looked grand from far away it was massive up close. It looked alive surrounded by forests and colorful plants and Stiles felt like he was being let in on a secret just by being allowed here today.

Derek didn’t knock, just brought out a key and unlocked the front door. They entered quietly, but the house was silent so every noise was amplified. It felt almost empty of people. Deserted. He turned back to Derek, about to ask where everyone was when two little girls came barreling down the stairs.

“That’s mine Chloe, give it back!” On closer inspection, Stiles could see they were twins.

“No it’s not Zoey, it’s my dolly. She smells like me.”

“No she doesn’t! I wrote my name on the bottom of her foot!”

Zoey proceeded to hide the doll behind her back as if that would stop Chloe from checking. Stiles’ gaze shifted up to Derek’s, surprised to find him grinning.

“Hey girls.” He said, interrupting the on-going argument and Zoey actually screamed, making both Derek and Chloe cover their ears.

“Uncle Derek, uncle Derek!” The little girl cried, throwing the forgotten doll down before launching herself in Derek’s arms. Derek caught her easily, lifting her up high and spinning her around, her dark curls trailing after her.

Chloe; not one to be left out wrapped herself tightly around Derek’s legs, nearly tripping him. Derek lifted her up just as easily and Stiles was left to admire his strength.

“Where’s your mom?” Derek asked with a tooth-filled smile, and Chloe pointed at a wall.

“She’s outside with Daddy, and Gamma, and-”

“You mean _Grandma_.” Zoey said irritated that Chloe still couldn’t pronounce it right, even though she herself had only started using the correct word a few weeks prior.

Chloe glared at her twin, and Derek fought to distract them.

“Well, I’d like my two favorite nieces to be the first to meet my very special friend Stiles.”

Stiles gave a little wave in nervousness as two matching sets of eyes landed on him.

“How special?” Zoey demanded, looking cross, and Chloe looked the same.

“More special then us?”

“He’s my mate.” Derek informed and Stiles felt his cheeks heating.

“Oh. He’s way more special then us.” The twins agreed mutually and Derek looked like he was trying not to laugh as he set them down.

“I wanna show Stiles the house.” Zoey declared as she ran up and grabbed his hand in a surprisingly strong grip. Stiles fought not to wince.

“No, I wanna show Stiles the house!” Chloe yelled, grabbing Stiles’ other hand and pulling.  
  
“Girls, girls, girls!” A beautiful woman called sharply, entering the room with grace. “What is all the fighting about?”

“She started it.” The twins said at the same time, and the woman gave a disapproving frown.  
  
“Let go of that boy, you’re squeezing him too tightly.” She said with soft, but firm authority, and the twins released him. “Now excuse yourselves while you go pick up the mess you left in great uncle Peter’s room.”

“Excuse us Mr. Stiles.” They both said in unison before taking off upstairs. The woman watched them go, shaking her head at their retreating backs. Derek was smiling at her.

“Good to see you.” She said, embracing Derek, and Derek returned the gesture happily. Stiles felt a little awkward standing there.

“Val, this is Stiles.” Derek said once he pulled back. “Stiles, this is my oldest sister, Valerie.”

“It’s a pleasure.” Valerie said sincerely, holding her hand out. Stiles took it without hesitation, and gasped when he was pulled into her. He held completely still as she sniffed his shoulder, as his neck was entirely too intimate and Derek’s territory.

Valerie pulled back with a pleased smile. “He smells like you.” She directed at Derek, and Derek grinned back, pleased.

“Come.” Valerie beamed at Stiles. “The others want to meet you.”

Stiles was trying to tramp down the nervous butterflies in his stomach, but he took Derek’s hand and allowed himself to be led. The manor was beautifully furnished and bright. Windows were open as well as French doors, sunlight creeping into every corner. This was a happy house. It felt alive.

They came along a counting child in the hall, her short hair in messy curls and her eyes wide and green. They were the same green as Derek’s and Valerie’s.

“And this would be Lily.” Derek said picking her up with genuine happiness written on his face. “She’s my youngest sister.”

Lily couldn’t be more than five, and Stiles watched as she pouted adorably.

“You maded me lose count, Derek.”

Derek feigned distress.

“What were you counting, Lily?”

“Dust.”

“Dust!” Derek said in surprise. “That’s an all day job. How long have you been counting?”

Valerie mouthed something that looked suspiciously like “Two Hours.”

Derek’s brows rose and he gave Lily a kiss on the forehead before setting her gently down again. “Okay, I’m sorry. Go back to counting.”

As they left the room Lily started in with a very exhausted sounding ‘one.’

They entered a very vast kitchen where Cora was sitting at the island, bouncing a very happy baby in her lap. Derek placed a kiss on Cora’s cheek before tickling the little guy.

“This is our cousin, James.” Derek introduced, and Stiles got closer to the baby. He liked infants, so long as he didn’t have to hold one, they were okay with him.

“Hey, Cora.” Stiles said nodding, feeling better at seeing a familiar face. Cora smiled at him, continuing to gently bounce the baby.

Stiles held his hand out and James latched onto his finger as babies are prone to do.

“Did you do the homework for Harris’s class?” Cora suddenly asked, and Stiles had to blink a few times.

“Um...yeah-”

“Let me see.” She demanded, sounding very much like a bully.

Derek flicked her ear and Cora actually laughed.

“Kidding.” She giggled, making cooing noises at James. Derek was right. She was evil.

“The others are outside.” She said, gesturing towards the patio. Valerie had already moved on, and Derek ruffled his sister’s hair, effectively messing it up and making her huff in indignation and amusement.

Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand as they made their way outside, his heart speeding up as he took in the gathering of werewolves. They all turned to look at him, no doubt hearing his rapid pulse and smelling his nervousness. Stiles tried to calm down.

There were nine adults in total and Stiles actually forgot how to breathe for a moment.

‘My what big eyes you all have.’ He couldn’t help but think, and Derek’s fingers gave him a gentle squeeze, causing Stiles to take in a deep calming breath.

“Everyone,” Derek announced, bringing them closer to the crowd. “This is Stiles.”

“S’up.” Stiles choked out, for once wishing that if there was ever a time to black out, now would be it.

_____________________

Stiles was passed around from person to person, and they all said the same thing.

“You smell just like Derek.”

“Oh goodness, his scent is all over you, isn’t it?”

“Yup, you’re definitely Derek’s mate.”

He tried not to feel like a piece of meat. This is just how they do things, he had to keep reminding himself as he was sniffed.

Stiles was introduced to Laura, Derek’s second oldest sister, and he liked her immensely.

“I was the one who kept telling him to bring you by when the family reunion passed. It can be overwhelming, am I right?”

Stiles nodded dazedly, looking around at all the people. They kept coming out of the woodwork, filling the lush yard easily.

“Not everyone lives in Beacon Hills. Some of them live in New York, so I promise it wont always be like this.”

Stiles gave a soft thanks before he was juggled to the next group, which so happened to be Valerie and her mate Jason.

“You remember Derek’s attitude towards mates, Val?” Jason asked his wife absently and Valerie smiled wide and nodded.

“He swore he’d never have one.”

“As if he could help it.” Jason laughed.

“My brother used to be so against the idea, and then you came along.”

Stiles gave them a nervous smile, eyes trying to find Derek in the crowd of well-wishing family members.

“How did you ever change his mind?” Jason asked curiously and Stiles shrugged, looking for an escape from this conversation. Valerie sighed.

“He wouldn’t have had a choice, you can’t fight off a biological imperative.”

That...hurt. To think that Derek was only in this because he had to be. Because he didn’t have a choice...

Valerie seemed to realize what was going through his head, because she suddenly looked guilty.

“Crap. That’s not what I- that’s not what we meant at _all_ -”

But Stiles couldn’t hear her explanation because he was suddenly being pulled away by overly friendly hands.

“You must be Stiles!” A deep silky voice said in his ear and Stiles’ body shivered as his mind flashed “Danger, Will Robinson” in bright yellow letters.

“Peter Hale.” The man introduced, taking a whiff of Stiles’ hair.

“Let me guess. I smell like Derek.” He said good-naturedly and Peter grinned at him like he was the most interesting thing.

“Not completely, you’re more complex than that my friend.” He complimented and Stiles was momentarily taken aback.

“I like you. I can see why Derek chose you.”

“Thought it wasn’t a choice.” Stiles said bitterly, remembering Val’s words and Peter chuckled.

“The wolf chooses its mate. But sometimes we like to forget that our wolf is more apart of us than our humanity.” His eyes flashed blue. The same blue as Derek’s and Stiles’ shivered again.

“Don’t let him bother you.” A beautiful woman with pale blonde hair spoke, wrapping her arm around Peter’s waist. “He likes to try and scare off us humans at first. He’s just testing your resolve.”

“Us humans?” Stiles asked, gaping at her. “So you’re-”

“I’m not a werewolf. I’m his mate.” She grinned, looking at Peter like he was her world, and Peter actually looked sheepish.

Stiles smiled in relief and the woman smiled back. “I’m Salina.” She greeted, and Stiles was relieved when she held out her hand to shake rather than smelling him.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Stiles.” He said unnecessarily, but she laughed at his politeness.

“There are actually a lot more humans here than you think. They make up a big part of the pack.” She informed, and Stiles looked around the growing crowd as if he could spot them.

“Just have fun.” Salina said with a grin, pulling Peter away. “If you get overwhelmed all you have to do is say Derek’s name aloud. He’ll hear you.”

Stiles nodded at that piece of advice as he was pulled into another introduction.

_________________

Stiles was introduced to aunts and uncles, cousins and nephews, nieces as well as siblings. There were so many of them. Too many to keep track of. His brain was filling up with names and faces as he tried to remember them all.

And then he met Brian and his mate Christian.

Brian was human.

Brain was also six months pregnant.

Stiles was very much hyperventilating. He excused himself as politely as he could and proceeded to stumble his way towards the nearest set of open doors.

“Derek?” He wheezed aloud, just like Salina had told him to and Derek was at his side in less than a minute.

“What is it?” He asked worried. “What’s wrong?”

Stiles pulled him into the nearest room with an operating door and pushed him inside. He leaned against the cold wood until it clicked shut and tried to breathe.

Breathe, he told himself. Just breathe.

“Stiles, talk to me.” Derek begged getting closer. “Tell me what happened-”

But Stiles held his hand up as he got too close, trying to get his pounding heart under control and keep Derek at bay. He needed to think, damn it.

“I just met Brian.” Was all Stiles had to say and Derek looked confused before his face fell.

“Oh crap.” He muttered, and Stiles felt vindicated.

“Oh crap is right! Were you ever going to tell me? Is that going to happen to _me_? Am I going to get _pregnant_ , Derek?” Stiles had to stop at that to reassess the question.

“Holy fucking hell, I never thought those words would come out of my mouth. _Ever_.” he whispered in horror.

“I can explain-” Derek tried but Stiles flailed his arms around in anger.

“Like you explained about my body changing? Or the whole werewolf thing? You conveniently forgot to mention any of that until after we had sex! Now I don’t have a choice but to accept it because apparently I can’t be away from you or else I lose my fucking mind! Which you also didn’t tell me about!”

Derek looked suddenly hurt, trying to hide his vulnerability behind a mask of stoicism.

“Would you change your mind if you had a choice?”

“Would you?” Stiles shot back. “I learned a lot of things today, Derek. Like how you didn’t even want a mate. You didn’t even choose me, you were thrown into this against your will.”

“That’s not how I see it.” Derek said firmly, and Stiles scoffed in disbelief.

“I should’ve known.” He muttered. “It’s not like anyone in their right mind would choose to be with me unless they had to-”

Derek wouldn’t let him finish, and he was suddenly crowding Stiles into the door against his wishes, placing a palm over his mouth to keep him quiet.

“You need to stop talking about yourself like that. Do you understand? My wolf doesn’t like it. _I_ don’t like it. Unless you want me to lose control in front of my family and reclaim you right here, you have to stop, understand?”

Stiles nodded, but he wasn’t happy about it.

“Yes, I didn’t want a mate, but that was only because I was so sure that I would hurt them. I had convinced myself that I wasn’t good for anyone.”

“Why?” Stiles mumbled into his palm, but Derek understood him nonetheless.

“Because...” Derek breathed, looking like an open wound. “I killed the first person I ever loved.”

Stiles sucked in a startled breath, eyes locking with Derek’s, feet suddenly feeling weak.

“I was fifteen, and I knew she wasn’t my mate, but I was young and I wanted to be with her anyways...”

Derek leaned his forehead against Stiles’ and inhaled his scent. “She was bitten, but the bite didn’t take. It didn’t turn her like it was supposed to, and instead she was in terrible pain. She begged me to end it...so I...”

Stiles’ hands traced over Derek’s cheeks on a mission to soothe. He didn’t like seeing him like this, such despair written over his features. He could feel it like it was his own.

“I didn’t want a mate, because I thought I shouldn’t be happy after what I did. I didn’t want to hurt the one person that was made specifically for me. But then I saw you and I wasn’t strong enough to resist, but I still kept telling myself that I wouldn’t hurt you like that. I _couldn’t_ -”

Stiles removed Derek’s trembling hand from his mouth, giving the fingers a gentle squeeze.

“I just didn’t want to lose you.”

“So you kept things from me, thinking it would make me run?”

“I was selfish.”

“You were stupid, and you obviously don’t know me very well.” Stiles glared, and Derek had the decency to look repentant.  
  
“I was just trying to protect you. And yes, maybe I thought that if I could just make you mine, none the other stuff like werewolves and all that comes with it would matter.”

“All that comes with it? Like my body changing and _pregnancy_?” Stiles said that last part in quiet panic.

“You wont get pregnant. Not for awhile, at least.” That wasn’t as comforting as Derek was intending for it to be. He tried again. “Your body is still changing. It wont be ready to carry pups until after a few years. Your mid-twenties to your thirties.”

“Pups.” Stiles wheezed in shocks. “Pups,” He repeated, elongating the ‘s’ on a hissing sound. “As in plural?”

“Stiles,” Derek tried to reason, sounding almost like he was panicking himself. “We won’t have to worry about it for a long time. If you don’t want children, we don’t have to have any! I don’t care as long as you’re with me!”

“But I’m a guy!” Stiles complained, trying to squash down the ridiculous urge to cry.

“I know that, and I wouldn’t change it for anything!” Derek agreed frantically, trying to cut off Stiles’ panic attack. “Whatever you don’t want to do, we don’t have to-”

“I shouldn’t be _able_ to!” Stiles argued, glaring at Derek like this was all _his_ fault.

“I know, and I’m sorry-”

“Do _you_ want kids?” Stiles demanded, and Derek went quiet, looking at him with absolute seriousness.

“If you’re asking if I want children in general or children with _you_ , those are two very different questions.”

“Fine, do you want children with _me_?” He rephrased, daring Derek to say the wrong thing.

“Yes.” Derek confessed easily and Stiles was having a meltdown.

“Oh my god! How is this my life?” Derek was trying to soothe him again, but Stiles was hyperventilating and trying to shove him back at the same time.

There was a gentle knock on the door and they both stilled, eyeing it like it was a snake in the grass.

The door opened without waiting for permission and an older woman stepped inside. Stiles thought she looked regal, and powerful, and a lot like Derek, actually.

“Mom.” Derek said gently, and Stiles felt mortified. He had yet to meet Derek’s mother, and the fact that she was seeing him mid-breakdown was embarrassing. Very embarrassing.

“Derek.” She greeted with a warm pleasant voice. “Can you go help your sister with the twins, I think she’s a bit overwhelmed.”

Derek knew it was an exaggeration, there was little to nothing in this world that could overwhelm Val, but he agreed anyways, giving Stiles one last imploring look before he exited the room and left Stiles alone with his mother.

“Do you remember me?” She asked Stiles with a warm smile, and he swallowed and nodded.

“You were friends with my mom.” He whispered. “She used to talk about you...and you visited her a lot in the hospital.”

Talia nodded, pleased. “That’s right.” She said, taking a seat in one of the overstuffed armchairs, motioning for him to sit in the matching one angled across from it.

Stiles sat, lowering himself on shaking legs.

Talia stared at him for a few awkward minutes, and Stiles fidgeted uncomfortably.

“I’m sorry,” She suddenly said, shaking her head with laughter. “It’s just...you’ve been a constant trial to my son for five years, and seeing you now is kind of validating. You’re still vexing him, even after all this time.” She seemed to find the whole thing amusing.

“I’ve just never seen anything else be able to turn my son into knots the way you do, and you’re only seventeen, but you’ve been doing it since you were twelve.”

Stiles was at a loss for words, but Talia seemed okay with that.

“You should have seen him the day he met you. He was completely _wrecked_. You didn’t really know Derek back then, but he tried to completely isolate himself from everyone else. Closed himself off from his family and his pack. He didn’t allow anything to phase him, but then he met you and you were able to accomplish what none of my family could. You made him hope again.”

Stiles felt his stomach sink, and he was starting to feel even more ashamed for his reaction and the way he’d treated Derek.

“Ever since what happened with Paige, he doesn’t think he deserves to be happy. He even tries to sabotage himself. He’s gotten better, but he isn’t perfect. He’s going to keep making mistakes. A lot of them. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t care about you, or want what’s best for you.”

“But Derek never wanted this to begin with.” Stiles blurted, his mouth getting him into trouble again. “He never even really wanted _me_. The decision was out of his hands.”

Talia was grinning again like Stiles couldn’t see what she saw as obvious.

“Do you know what happens when a wolf smells its mate for the first time?”

Stiles shook his head. Of course he didn’t know.

“Instinct takes over, and they track the scent until the source is found. Until the _mate_ is found and claimed, oftentimes against their will. When my daughter met Jason, she threw herself at him. Didn’t even let him talk until her wolf was satisfied.”

And whoa, that was way too much information.

“My point,” Talia said smiling, knowing exactly how uncomfortable she was making Stiles, “is that Derek found you when you were twelve. I hate to say this, but any other person of my kind would have stolen your innocence. They would have claimed you whether you wanted it or not, and you wouldn’t have had any say in the matter.”

Stiles was taking in deep breaths but his heart was still pounding.

“Derek waited for you for five _years_. I don’t think you can quiet grasp what that did to him. You think a few days without him was torture for you, well, that was Derek’s every day. He wanted to leave, so sure he’d lose control and take you before you were ready, but he stayed to keep you safe. To protect you from any others of our kind looking to hurt you to get to him or me. That is not the normal behavior of a wolf. That sounds a lot like love to me.”

Talia was smiling softly at him, and Stiles’ hands were shaking at her explanation.

“I had four girls, Stiles. He’s my only son. I want to see him happy, and I’ve never seen him as happy as I have today because of you. _You_ make him happy. I know you feel the same, and I know you’re upset and this is a lot to take in. Almost too much to ask a person to accept, but I am. Asking you to accept, that is. For both your sakes.”  
  
Stiles throat was dry, so he gave a sharp nod. Talia looked pleased.

“Try to remember that he’s new to this too. He may know more than you, but he’s still picking it up as he goes.” Stiles thought about that for the first time, and yup, there was a little guilt in his stomach waving at him with a white flag.

“Derek meant it, you know.” Talia said as she stood up and Stiles did the same. “If you don’t want children, he’ll accept that reality and move on. He’ll never force you to do anything you don’t want.”

“Because I’m his mate?” Stiles asked, and Talia laughed.

“No, that wouldn’t stop his biological imperative to mate and breed. He wont because he loves you. He might not have spoken the words to you yet, but I’m his mother. I know when my son is in love.” She exited the room just as quietly as she entered and Stiles watched her go in awe.

Suddenly, everything he was freaking out about before didn’t matter. It just wasn’t important.

Because Derek Hale loved him.

_____________________

Stiles found Derek in what had to be his old room. It smelled so much like him, and he looked entirely too at ease in here for it to belong to anyone else.

“Hey.” Stiles said when he saw Derek’s shoulders tense, and he felt guilty for being the cause of that tension. Derek nodded at him, but his eyes stayed on whatever it was that was in his hands.

“What have you got there?” Stiles asked, hoping to lighten the mood. Derek held up a worn paperback and Stiles was gasping in delight.

“You kept it?” He said in shocked-pleasure and Derek was nodding again, looking at him wearily.

Stiles sighed and collapsed down next to Derek, gently taking The Portrait of Dorian Gray from his hands.

“I remember giving this to you. Wanting someone else to like it so we could have a book club like nerds. But I didn’t really see you after that and you kept the book so I kind of just thought you were a thief.”

Derek snorted and Stiles shoulder bumped him.

“It’s what made me want to be an English major.” Derek confessed and Stiles was staring at him in astonishment.

“All because of a book I gave you?”

Derek was nodding, looking slightly vulnerable again. “I liked reading, but I didn’t realize how much until after the day I met you. I thought you would approve.” Derek laughed sharply at himself and shook his head. Stiles hated seeing him like that, so he threw the book aside and took his face in his hands, forcing him to look in his eyes.

“We’ve both made mistakes.” Stiles suddenly claimed. “You kept things from me, and I freaked out like a girl, but that doesn’t mean that I regret this. Not even for a second, do you understand?”

Derek was looking at him suspiciously and a little more than unconvinced.

“I’m serious!” Stiles declared, wanting to whack Derek with some sense. “I understand why you weren’t exactly honest, but you have to understand that this isn’t exactly the norm for me either, okay. I got a little overwhelmed. And yes, it’s a lot more than I bargained for, but I still choose you!”  
  
Derek still looked unsure, but he was slightly more amiable to the idea.

“I don’t want what we are to ever be a source of distress for you.” Derek admitted, and Stiles let out a sigh.

“Then don’t keep me in the dark if you can help it. Trust me to be able to handle it better than if I find out from someone else. We have to be partners in this, on equal footing, or else I have meltdowns and we end up right back in this situation.”

Derek was nodding in understanding, hands finally coming up to touch Stiles gently.

“I promise not to keep things from you. I shouldn’t have tried.”

“Exactly right.” Stiles declared, fingers coming up to caress under Derek’s eyes. “Your mom is kind of awesome, by the way.” He blurted out and Derek couldn’t help but laugh.

“Wait till you meet my father.”

“Is he awesome to?” Stiles asked, grinning against Derek’s lips and Derek was definitely fine with the intimacy.

“He’s a man of few words.”

Stiles snorted, fingers going to the buttons of Derek’s shirt. “I think your whole family is crazy, but I still kind of like them.”

“Oh yeah?” Derek smirked, pulling Stiles’ shirt over his head. “Who is your favorite?”

“You.” Stiles admitted, sinking his teeth into Derek’s neck for a change. Derek’s breath hitched.

“I think you’re biased.”

“Not at all.” Stiles denied, tonguing his way across Derek’s throat. “Are we actually going to fuck in your childhood room?” Stiles purred, driving Derek insane with his wicked mouth.

“It’s long since been a dream of mine.” Derek growled and Stiles laughed.

“Please tell me no one can hear us in here.”

“If that’s what you need me to say in order for you to put out.”

Stiles slapped his shoulder and Derek pulled him in closer by the belt-loops of his jeans.

“My mom had our walls soundproofed. Privacy is the key to enforcing a happy home.” He quoted.

“But she could hear our argument downstairs-”

“That’s a guest bedroom. She didn’t care about getting those done.”

Stiles was nodding as Derek popped the button on his jeans and proceeded to slide down the zip.

“They’re going to know what we’re doing though, aren’t they? Even if they can’t hear us they’ll still know.”

“They’ll be able to smell it on us.” Derek informed, being brutally honest with Stiles just like he’d asked. “Don’t worry. We don’t treat mating like a dirty secret. It’s natural and expected. They wont make leering comments.”

“That helps.” Stiles moaned, arching into Derek’s lips as he mouthed at a nipple.

Stiles’ jeans were tugged down, as well as his boxers, all bunched up over his thighs, reveling his swollen erection. Derek growled, shoving his mate down on his bed to throw off his shoes and socks, ripping his clothes off the rest of the way.

Stiles watched in muted awe as Derek then proceeded to strip himself, before he was moving to stop him.

“No, wait!” He begged, and Derek stilled. “Let me?”

Derek looked wrecked at the very idea, but he dropped his hands obligingly.

Stiles’ trembling fingers went to the button of his jeans, pulling it through the hole before sliding the zip down. He parted the rough material, revealing bare skin and soft cotton beneath. Stiles pushed the jeans off over Derek’s narrow hips and leaned forward, smothering his face in the tented fabric of his underwear.

“Fuck, Stiles.” Derek whined, tangling his fingers in Stiles hair to anchor himself. Stiles mouthed at Derek’s erection, soaking the cotton with warm saliva, making Derek growl low in his throat.

Stiles licked at the covered head of Derek’s arousal, tasting laundry detergent and pre-come.

Derek was trying to control himself, but his hips were making sharp thrusts against Stiles face regardless. Stiles loved it. Loved that he could reduce Derek to this. That he could strip him of his shields and control so easily. He loved...Derek.

He loved _Derek_. It was a simple easy realization yet it made such complete sense, and he very much wanted to show him.

Stiles slipped his underwear and jeans down over his thighs and calves, watching with hunger as Derek stepped out of them, leaving him in nothing but an unbuttoned shirt, muscles tensing in anticipation. It was a good look on him.

Stiles leaned forward again, only this time, there was no barrier between his mouth and Derek’s cock.

Derek’s throat erupted with all kinds of interesting noises, encouraging Stiles to sink even deeper, tongue wrapping around rigid flesh. Derek was all heat and musky arousal here, and Stiles was very much addicted.

Stiles worked his way down the shaft, stopping just before Derek’s balls to mouth at the spot where Derek’s knot expanded.

“Stop!’ Derek cried, pushing him gently off, breathing like his airway had been blocked. Stiles panted up at him as Derek took in lungfuls of air.

“Too much.” He said by way of explanation, and one of these days Stiles was really going to have to tie him down and play with him until he lost all semblance of control. One of these days...

Derek was pulling him off of the bed, sitting down on the mattress before dragging Stiles onto his lap.

Stiles’ mouth was ravaged, and he sighed into the kiss as he wrapped himself tighter around his mate.

“God, Stiles. I can’t ever lose you.” Derek declared into his throat and Stiles groaned in pleasure.

“You never will.” He promised, not only with his body, but with his heart and his mind and his soul. It all belonged to Derek.

Derek’s wolf snarled in satisfaction as he lifted Stiles up, shoving two fingers inside him. Stiles had been leaking steadily, making a mess of Derek’s old bed and thighs. Stiles keened as he was breached, shoving down onto the fingers to get them deeper.

“You’re always ready for me, aren’t you? Eager for it.”

“Can’t help it.” Stiles answered truthfully, his want and need for Derek uncontrollable.

“How many times do you think I can make you come?” Derek asked lecherously and Stiles writhed against him.

“Please, Derek.” He breathed, a flush spreading over his entire body. “Your family is downstairs...”

“Don’t care.” Derek’s wolf growled, erection grinding into the cleft of Stiles’ drenched ass, lubricant slicking the way for him.

Derek removed his fingers, lifting Stiles up even further and spreading his cheeks apart. Stiles cried out as Derek let him go, allowing gravity to take over till he sank all the way down.

Derek gripped his thighs in a strong but gentle grip, lifting him up before slamming him back down and Stiles couldn’t breathe with the pleasure consuming him, and it only took three more deep thrusts from Derek before he was losing it, coating Derek’s chest with his release.  
  
“That’s one.” Derek snarled, continuing to fuck up. Stiles whimpered, body feeling like a strung out noodle.

“Stay with me.” Derek demanded, working his hips in deeper, abusing Stiles’ sweet spot as he always did.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, using the leverage to lift himself higher before slamming back down, making Derek moan in surprise. Stiles liked that sound coming out of him, and decided to repeat the movement, adding more force, changing the angle, playing with the speed. Derek was overwhelmed while Stiles rode him hard.

“Need you to bite me.” Stiles begged, tilting his neck just the right way to show his submission. “Come on, Derek. Need to you claim me so that everyone can know.”

“Everyone already knows.” Derek’s wolf snarled, and Stiles whined in impatience.

“Need you to show me. Show me who I belong to.”  
  
“Me, Stiles!” Derek’s voice rumbled into him. “You belong to me.”

“Then show me!” Stiles cried, watching as Derek’s eyes shifted from aqua to sapphire, canines elongating to a small sharp point, not quite as long as his normal fangs, but he still refused to hurt Stiles by going deep enough to cause a further change that he wasn’t ready for.

“Yes.” Stiles whispered as Derek’s teeth scraped along his skin. “Do it.”

Derek snarled again as his fangs broke flesh, blood collecting along the reopened wound to spill into Derek’s awaiting mouth. Stiles lost it, as he usually did whenever Derek bit him. His dick jerked between his legs and he came a second time, Derek continuing to fuck him through it, prolonging the waves of pleasure.

“That’s two.” Derek groaned into Stiles’ jaw, licking up the sweat he found there. Stiles mewled, completely wrecked and over-sensitive.

Mating like this felt a little bit like dying, but Stiles was definitely okay with that. Derek was grinding into him, pushing his body to the brink and Stiles allowed himself to be pushed. It was liberating.

 _He_ wanted to push _Derek_ over the edge. Wanted him to feel what he was feeling, and he suddenly knew exactly how to do that. He just had to be honest.

“I would let you, you know?” He said cryptically and watched as Derek’s brow creased in a frown, trying to keep his rhythm.

“Let me what?” His deep voice rumbled out, sounding torn to shreds.

“Let you breed me.” Stiles whispered, and Derek was suddenly still inside him, bright blue eyes shooting up to pierce into his honey-gold ones.

“W-what?” Derek stuttered out, completely undone. “Why would you do that?”

“Because we love each other.” Stiles answered, and Derek was fucking _done_. His head reared back and his wolf howled in total satisfaction, hips jacking into him as his knot swelled, coating his insides with his release as he kept rutting into him. Stiles came untouched, _again_. And yes, he did pass out. Derek’s voice followed him into the dark with a smug,

“That makes three.”

_____________________________

Stiles came to slowly, and Derek was licking the mess off of his chest, eyes flashing to his when he sensed he was awake.

“We just had makeup sex, didn’t we?” Stiles groaned, limbs slippery in contentment.

“Were you lying?” Derek mouthed against his skin, ignoring the question and Stiles shook his head.

“Can’t you tell if I am?” he asked, and Derek shrugged.

“Your pulse was already elevated from the sex, and my concentration was kind of for shit at the moment.”

“So, if I ever want to lie to you and do it successfully, I just need to do it while we’re in mid-coitus?”

Derek glared and Stiles laughed, tempted to throw a pillow at him.

“Listen to my heart now.” Stiles suggested, and Derek suddenly looked like he was listening intensely.

“I. Would. Let you. Breed me.” His heartbeat stayed steady, but Derek’s did not, as his wolf whined in pleasure. “Not right away of course...but I would want that...with you. Children.” He said nervously, but it was still the truth. Seeing Derek today with all his little cousins and nieces helped seal the deal. He was great with kids, and Stiles didn’t want to deprive him of a family. He would make a good father some day.

Derek pulled him into a messy kiss, but Stiles liked messy kisses so it was okay.

“What about the other part?” Derek asked almost nervously and Stiles grinned.

“The part about you loving me? Yeah, that was true as well.”

Derek pinched his side and Stiles was laughing again. “I do.” He whispered suddenly serious, because even though they’d only been together for such a short time, it was more than enough to know that this was forever.

“Say it again.” Derek begged, and Stiles was in an indulging mood.

“I love you.” He whispered, hands coming up to trace the muscles in his chest.

“Again.” Derek growled, and Stiles was nothing if not accommodating.

“I love you, Derek Hale. Now do you have something you want to say to me?”

“You passed out again.” Derek answered and Stiles mouth gaped, feeling insulted, but Derek only chuckled against his lips, easing the insult with a sweet kiss before whispering “I love you too.”

________________________

Stiles did eventually meet Derek’s father, whose name was Theoderek.

“That’s how I got my name.” Derek had informed him later, and he was right. Theoderek was a man of few words, as Stiles found out as he bumped into him on the way to the shower, naked for all but a towel.

His startling green eyes had taken in Stiles appearance, no doubt able to tell with one look and a careful sniff all that he and his son had been up to.

“You’ll do just fine.” He said out of the blue. “I approve.” And then he was gone without so much as a, “Good to meet you, son.”

Stiles didn’t see him again after that, but Derek had told him that he was a busy man. “He and my mom are both alphas.” He had explained, climbing into the shower to join Stiles. It was kind of funny, to think that this whole relationship had jump-started in a shower.

“Both alphas?” Stiles had asked confused. “Does that even happen in the wild?”  
  
“No.” Derek denied, lathering Stiles’ hair with shampoo. “It’s kind of a rare werewolf thing as well. Usually two alphas can’t mate, because dominance is such an issue, but it never got in the way with them. My kind respect them more for it. My mother is also a shifter, so it adds to our pack’s reputation.”

“A shifter?” Stiles asked confused, keeping his eyes closed as Derek eased him under the spray.

“She can turn into an actual wolf.”

Stiles opened his eyes in shock, almost getting soap in them, but Derek shielded his lids in time.  
  
“Can _you_ do that?” Stiles gaped in awe and Derek chuckled.

“Not yet, but my mom sometimes says she can see the potential to be able to do so inside me. Says she wants to teach me how.”

“Like Yoda.” Stiles whispered in amazement and Derek was shaking his head in unrestrained mirth.

“You are so strange.”

“You’re the one in love with a weirdo.”

“You’re the one in love with a werewolf.” Derek shot back cheekily, and Stiles gave him this one.

“Touché.” He muttered, handing Derek the conditioner.

____________________

The family looked at them smugly when they finally came back down, Talia and Peter especially; who were brother and sister and more alike then not, but true to Derek’s word, they didn’t say anything.  
  
It was getting late though, and Derek dragged him along to make the rounds of farewells and goodbyes. Salina gave him a big hug and Peter just sort of leered at him with his eyes, it was very confusing. But Derek seemed to genuinely care for his uncle and Peter looked to have a soft spot for his only nephew, so Stiles decided he couldn’t be _all_ bad. Maybe...he was still puzzling that one out.

The twins were already asleep on the couch, looking as if they’d collapsed mid-fight, the doll clutched loosely in their tiny hands. Lily was asleep on the ground next to the couch, as she had been counting dust bunnies.

Cute kid. Really weird, but cute.

Cora no longer had a baby in her lap but she was at the table chowing down on some serious grub. She gave Stiles a pointed look when he tried to say goodbye.

“Seriously. Harris’s homework. Email me.”

Stiles only nodded solemnly and bypassed her on the way out. He didn’t freak out again when he ran into Brian, instead he apologized and asked like a creeper if he could feel his stomach.

Brian beamed and proceeded to thank him for being decent enough to _ask_. “It seems like everybody these days thinks my stomach is fair game.” He complained before urging Stiles to go-ahead.

Stiles laid a tentative hand down and waited. There were no bumps or kicks, but he got the feeling that he could sense _life_ just beneath the surface. It was surreal...and pretty cool if he was honest.

Val and Jason looked a little embarrassed when Stiles ran into them, and they stumbled over their apologies. Stiles waved them away, assuring that all was well and no harm was done. They looked relieved, Valerie especially.

Laura pulled him into a bear hug, literally. The girl had one hell of a grip.

“You’re good for him.” She whispered, and Stiles blushed like a girl as she fussed over his rumpled appearance. “Tell him not to be so rough with you in the future, though. You should be pampered.” Stiles turned even more red to Laura’s delight and he beat a hasty retreat.

Talia met them at the door, and she beamed in absolute pleasure at them both.

“My boys.” She said like she’d known them together for years, and in some ways, she had.

“You take care of each other.” She demanded, and both Derek and Stiles nodded seriously. She pulled them each into a hug, using more tact than Laura had, and ushered them on their way.

“I expect you both to make an appearance at dinner once in awhile!” She called, and Derek was nodding in acceptance, turning back to give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks mom.” He said, and Talia’s eyes glowed bright red in pride at her son. It was startling for Stiles to see, not like Derek’s blue at all, but still unique and pretty damn awesome.

Derek drove them back to his place, ordering Stiles to text his dad that he would be spending the night at Scott’s house. And that was one order Stiles could follow wholeheartedly.

_____________________

Derek’s loft was way impressive, and Stiles had spent a good ten minutes exploring the place.

“There aren’t any walls.” Derek had said, watching as Stiles made another sweep. “how much _exploring_ can you do?”

“Oh, you’d be surprised.” Stiles smirked, falling onto Derek’s bed with a bounce, spreading himself in open invitation. Derek growled at the image and proceeded to take Stiles apart.

“Let’s count again, shall we?”

______________________

After Stiles had regained consciousness and Derek had cleaned them both up, they collapsed onto his comfortable couch to watch Young Frankenstein at Stiles’ insistence.

“See!” Stiles declared, hands flailing at the screen. “Secret passageways! _Do_ you have them, yes or no.”

“The Hale House does not have secret passageways.” Derek said for the seventh time and Stiles glowered.

“Lame. I just lost some major respect for that place.” He muttered and Derek pushed him off with unbridled mirth.

Stiles shoved him back and Derek pulled him in, immobilizing him effectively.

“Tell me again?” Derek asked, voice dropping low and Stiles grinned mischievously.

“Your house is lame.”

Derek’s teeth latched onto his bottom lip and Stiles arched into his touch.

“I love you.” He breathed into his mouth, and Derek’s wolf sighed in satisfaction.

“I love you too.” He whispered over heated flesh, and Stile’s words echoed the movie.

“Oh, sweet mysteries of life, at last I’ve found you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are love.


End file.
